The In Between
by crzydanclvr
Summary: From enemies to friends to lovers to distant memories and what- if's, this is the story of Draco and Hermione and their relationship after the war. One- shot


**I guess you could call it one of those during the nineteen years fanfic, but that's not what I want it to be. It's Dramione!**

Part One: Enemies.

"Stay away, Mudblood." Her blood runs cold at his cold drawl. She turns on him with pursed lips and an angry glare.

"I have every intention to, Malfoy. But I'm doing my job, and as you won't soon forget, you're under my instruction."

She hates him. He hates her. They've been enemies since forever, and the war's end doesn't change anything. He raises his eyebrows at her warning and laughs.

"I'm not like your little _fiancé_, Ron. You won't be forcing me into anything, Granger."

At the mention of Ron Hermione drops her stiff stance and the anger goes out of her. She turns away from him, unwilling to show the hurt his words have carried. He didn't know, she tells herself as she turns back around to face him with renewed concentration and determination.

"Speaking of him," she replies moments later, "Perhaps he should be the one interrogating you instead? After all, he is a pureblood and he won't be as patient as I'm being."

"Keep your threats for the less willing. I was just having some fun with you."

"I'm not here to have fun, Malfoy. I'm here to rebuild the Wizarding world, and the sooner we're done here the sooner I never have to see your face again."

Hours later she storms out, patience exhausted. Her best friend, Ginny, looks at her with understanding.

"Still that bad?"

"Worse." Is Hermione's reply as she glares in the direction of the now closed door. "It's almost as if he's stayed his arrogant self for all these years."

"Perhaps he has."

Hermione laughs dryly and nods to the Minister as he passes. Kingsley smiles back before turning back to the secretary on his left.

"So, 'Mione, how about coming down for dinner tonight?" Ginny asks as they both stand and step onto the lift. Hermione wrinkles her nose.

"And Ron?"

"He'll be there, but-"

Hermione shakes her head. "Sorry, Ginny, but I can't I love both you and Harry but… not today."

"Hermione… it's been almost a year. Harry and I are worried. Ron's moved on and-"

"Yes, I believe that was the problem, Ginny," Hermione interjects. Ginny recoils but shakes her head as they step onto the main floor. As they part, she grabs Hermione's shoulder.

"Will you at least consider it?" she pleads. Hermione looks at her begging expression and sighs in defeat.

"Fine."

Hermione drags herself to work the next day, dreading her next encounter with Ginny. She shudders at the memory of her disappointed expression as Hermione and Ron hurl insults at eachother over dinner.

She's so concerned with this that she bumps into Malfoy, spilling her papers all over the floor. He smirks down at her condescendingly, and she curses herself. Of all the people to run into, it had to be him?

"Better watch it, Granger," he sneers at she bends down to retrieve her things and hurry away from him with a scowl on her face.

As she turns away from him, he sighs. The mean words spill out of his mouth unintentionally. Perhaps it's a force of habit that causes them, but as he watches Hermione speed away he feels a twinge of sadness. Even people like Potter and Weasley would have been welcomed into his arms as friends now. Has he ever known a real one? The answer is no, he hasn't.

So on impulse he hurries after her, ignoring the discreet stares of his coworkers.

"Granger, wait!" She pauses, whether from surprise or something else, he doesn't know. Frankly, he's too ecstatic that she listened to care.

"Kingsley wanted that report by Monday."

She shakes her head, sighing as she thumbs through her papers. "I'll try, but I need more information on these cauldrons this guy cursed. Who can help me with that?"

"Me," he blurts out before he can stop himself. In an attempt to save his reputation, he throws in smirk. "Over coffee, of course."

Hermione's eyebrows are raised as she replies, "And what makes you think I'd say yes?"

"You said it yourself," he counters, turning away from her. "You need help."

Somehow Hermione finds herself in Diagon Alley waiting for Malfoy two days later. She hisses when she checks the time once again. He's late, and even though she expected it, she's still annoyed.

"Hermione?" She turns around to face not Malfoy, but Ron. Great. Surprise is clearly etched on his face as he walks up to her, glancing at the empty seat across from her. "Is that you?"

"Yes," she answers stiffly. Of course it's her, idiot.

"What are you doing here?" He looks as though he wants to plop into the seat, but decides against it.

"I'm meeting a coworker. And you?"

"It's my break from the joke shop. So who are we talking about when you say coworker?" Before she can reply the door opens, answering his question.

Hermione would have coffee with Malfoy everyday just to see Ron's face. His eyes widening, his mouth drops as Malfoy sits in the chair he had only moments ago decided to _not_ sit on.

"Malfoy?"

Draco shoots his former enemy a cool and aloof glance. "Weasley. I should have figured as much."

He turns on Hermione with one eyebrow raised. "I didn't realize this was a bring-a-friend kind of meeting. I would have brought Pansy had I known." The corners of his mouth are twitching.

"He's not staying. Actually, he's just leaving." Hermione shoot Ron a look before he mumbles a goodbye and heads out the door, glaring at the two the whole way.

"Got your personal bodyguards back, eh, Granger?" he teases, although it's missing some of its cruelty driven edge from before. She rolls her eyes.

"Keep that up and you'll see that I can handle myself just fine."

He smirks, which only aggravates her more. They sit in silence until she blurts out, "Why are you being so nice?"

For a second he just looks at her. Then, in a low voice, he replies, "I just… I just thought that maybe-"

"I'm sorry," she apologizes, because she can feel the awkward tension already forming. "I shouldn't have – it was so out of the blue I don't know where it came from."

"No, it's okay. I just… I wanted to make up for what I did, back at Hogwarts, I mean. After the war I promised myself I would… I would change."

"Oh."

Draco's close to blushing, so he pushes back his seat and stands, clearing his throat.

"I- we should go. I'll have Melanie send you everything you need to know by tomorrow morning." He turns away before she can answer. But halfway out the door she calls after him.

"Malfoy?" He stops, hand poised on the handle as she hurries after him. "If you need a friend, I'll be there."

And then he's smiling. Hermione has never seen a genuine smile grace Draco Malfoy's face, and for a moment she's caught off guard. But then she smiles back, and their friendship born.

Part two: Lovers

"Anyone there?" Draco sticks his head through the door and spots Hermione rushing around her office.

"Sorry, Draco, I know we had planes for lunch with Harry but I just lost track of time and now it seems I've misplaced the file on-" He hands her a folder and she grabs it, smiling her thanks.

"How'd you find it?"

"Harry said you left it last time you were with Ginny."

"Of course!" she takes it and sticks it into the correct folder. "I should have remembered to check with them."

He glances around. "For such an organized witch it's surprising you're always misplacing things."

She offers a laugh in response, but already her mind is on her work, buzzing with information. Then he grabs her hands and draws her attention to his face.

"We're going out to dinner tonight," he declares, cupping her face and pecking her on the cheek. Normally she would protest, but then she remembers what day it is.

"Of course. Our one year anniversary must be celebrated," she agrees, smiling. It's been one year since they got together, and two since they became friends in Diagon Alley.

"How about seven?" She nods, kissing him before turning back to her work.

Half an hour to seven the doorbell rings. Hermione scrambles to answer it while fumbling with a necklace. He's early.

Standing at the door is not Draco, but Ron. The same Ron she's been avoiding all this time. She's so stunned she allows him to step inside, glancing around as he does.

"You look great," he compliments. She says nothing, waiting patiently for his explanation. Why he's here, and why now.

"Look, 'Mione… I miss you."

"Ron, we're over, done. I'm with Draco now, and you're with Lavender."

"Not anymore." She turns to him with raised eyebrows. "I broke it off today. I should have known, considering what happened as sixth years…"

"What are you trying to say, Ron?" she interrupts. She doesn't have time for this. He stops his mumblings and stares right at her.

"I love you, Hermione."

And then he's kissing her. That's how Draco finds them, him practically squishing her while she struggles against him, even though that just makes it seem as though she's into it.

When he pulls away she slaps him, hard. "What is your problem? I love Draco, not you!"

Draco's heart soars at this outburst, and decides to step in. He faces Ron, glowering as Ron cups his stinging cheek.

"Leave. Now," he commands. Ron is only too happy to comply, hurrying out the door and only glancing at Hermione once. The minute he's gone Hermione turns to Draco.

"I hope you know that that was completely against my will." To her relief he smiles, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I figured as much from that loud slap."

Part Three: Acquaintances

It's been fourteen since they broke up, months after their one year anniversary. Their love had turned into a hindrance, a thing neither could control. Finally, they broke up, and Hermione returned to Ron while Draco tried to find love in Astoria Greengrass.

At the platform Hermione is saying farewell to her children, but she's also thinking of Draco. Of what could have been, and what would have been had their love had survived.

Not too far away Draco's thoughts are parallel with hers. They both look up and meet each other's eyes before turning away.

There was no use of what if's. Their lives have turned out exactly as they had expected, and yet the inbetween that they took to get there seems the best of all.

Hermione takes a deep breath and smiles at Ron. Regardless of Draco, she loves Ron now. And yet as they walk away, the train already long gone, she feels a tear forming and a sadness tugging at her. Was this what was meant to be?

She takes another long look at Draco and Astoria across the platform. Maybe, maybe not. But, she sighs as she turned away, she'll never know.

**my first Harry Potter fanfic! Please review!**


End file.
